bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Abrahamian
was the runner-up of Big Brother 18. He was initially very vocal about getting the returning players out. However, after his ally Jozea was blindsided, he started building trust with people and even worked with the returning players. He was a competition threat, winning 3 HoHs and 3PoVS thus making him the 7th male houseguests to win 6 competitions. After winning the final hoh, he chose to infamously evict James Huling and take Nicole Franzel to the final 2. However, this move was fatal as Nicole won the season by a vote of 5 to 4, thus leaving Paul as the runner up. His decision to evict James is considered a huge mistake by both the viewers and the jurors because he could have easily won against James. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 23 Hometown: Tarzana, CA Current city: Tarzana, CA Occupation: Clothing designer Three adjectives that describe you: Honest, spontaneous, and energetic. Favorite activities: I love to play music, so a jam session is always good. I love going to shows and concerts for the crowd surfing, mosh pits, stage diving, and all the fun stuff. Traveling, hiking and sightseeing are definitely solid activities. I enjoy the outdoors, like the woods and mountains. I'm a thrill seeker, so like essentially anything that can fuel that. I do enjoy a good night out with friends at a fun speakeasy bar in L.A., like Davey Wayne's and No Vacancy. My life’s motto is... To live my life in such a fulfilling way that when I'm on my deathbed, there's nothing left for me to experience. Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Paul is the first person in Big Brother 18 to be vetoed twice in a row (Weeks 1 and 2). He won the Power of Veto and used it on himself in Week 1. In Week 2, Paulie used the Veto on him. *He is one of four houseguests, with the others being Nicole Nilson Schaffrich,Porsche Briggs, and Steve Moses to be nominated in the first week and reach the Final 2. *Paul is the second houseguest to be nominated every week in the first three weeks. The other houseguest is John McGuire from Big Brother 17. *Paul is the third houseguest to win the POV twice in Big Brother 18, following Paulie Calafiore and Corey Brooks (and later Nicole Franzel) respectively. *Paul is the seventh houseguest in the history of Big Brother to have the Power of Veto used on him three times. The other houseguests were Alison Irwin (Season 4), James Rhine (Season 6), Janelle Pierzina (Season 7), Jen Johnson (Season 8), McCrae Olson (Season 15) and John McGuire (Season 17) respectively. **Coincidentally, he is the second houseguest(and first male), after Alison, to have the veto used on him three times and make the final 2. **Ironically, they both became the runner-ups. *Paul was the most nominated houseguest in Big Brother 18 with a total of six nominations. *Paul was been nominated every time a female won HoH in Big Brother 18. *Paul is the sixth houseguest in Big Brother 18 to win Head of Household and the Power Of Veto within the same week. Paulie, Bridgette, Corey , Victor, and Nicole accomplished this as well respectively. *Paul is tied with Paulie and Corey for the most PoV competitions won in Big Brother 18, with 3 wins each. *Paul is the sixth person in the history of the show to win at least 3 HoHs and 3 PoVs in a single season. **The other houseguests are Janelle Pierzina, Frank Eudy, Frankie Grande, Cody Calafiore, and Vanessa Rousso respectively. *Paul is also tied with Frank Eudy, Shane Meaney, Ian Terry, Frankie Grande, Cody Calafiore, and Steve Moses for the most competitions won by a male in a single season (6). *Every time a female won HoH in Big Brother 18, Paul was nominated. **Likewise, every time Paul was HoH, he always nominated females when possible. (During his HoH reigns on Days 90 & 99, only one female was left in the house, meaning he was forced to nominate one male each time.) * He is the only male to lose to a female in the final 2 * His decision to evict James is very similar to Cody Calafiore's decision to evict Victoria Rafaeli |} Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Asian-American Contestants Category:Runner-Ups